Jeffery Wilder
is a supporting character in Macross Frontier television series and its subsequent film adaptation Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and its sequel, Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. He is the captain of the private military group S.M.S.'s transformable battlefortress Macross Quarter. He also appeared in Daughter Dora ド ラ マ drama CD where he claims to have experience flying multiple variable fighters in his youth. In the novelization of the television series, he was said to be a commander of the base during U.N. Spacy, and was the superior to Ozma Lee, who at the time was assigned as a substitute pilot. Personality & Character A former soldier and Valkyrie pilot of the U.N. Spacy, Wilder lost an arm during combat. Prior to his military career, he was an avid surfer. He takes his responsibilities as captain of the Macross Quarter very seriously, and has an unparalleled skill in tactical warfare. Despite his gruff demeanor while on the bridge, he has a humorous character hailing back to his surfer days. He cares for his subordinates deeply, entrusting them to carry the mission through. He genuinely loves life, but often has to keep his enthusiasm in check for those under his command. He had long been single after his wife left him for another man.Macross Frontier Episode 14 "Mother's Lullaby". History Wilder is a veteran officer that once served the U.N. Spacy. As an officer of the private military company, S.M.S., he resents meddling from the Frontier government and shows his contempt when Catherine Glass, daughter of President Howard Glass, is brought aboard to observe a crucial mission to rescue refugee ships from the Macross Galaxy fleet. Their relationship softens somewhat as he realizes Catherine is nothing like her father. He himself has several nasty encounters with would-be rebel Leon Mishima as he rests control from the Frontier government later in the series. During the final battle against the Vajra Main Star, Wilder is able to convince the forces of the New United Nations Spacy to destroy Grace O'Connor as she attempts to seize control of the entire Vajra race. In the theatrical film Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, Wilder's character is greatly expanded, and the final battle has him "surfing" with the Macross Quarter towards the surface of a planet while dodging fire against the Vajra. Relationships ;Monica Lang :In the Frontier television series, Monica reveals her crush towards Wilder while gossiping with her fellow bridge officers. In Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, this relationship is further explored, with Monica having several scenes with Wilder in the beach. ;Catherine Glass :He was at first distrustful of Catherine as she had come from the New United Nations Spacy, but grows to respect her through the course of the series. ;Bobby Margot :Trusted helmsman of the Macross Quarter. Gallery JeffreyWilder-1_F-2.jpg|Jeffery Wilder giving orders that they will break from the New United Nations Spacy and S.M.S.. JeffOrders.jpg|Wilder giving orders to his crew to depart the Frontier fleet. WilderHelm.jpg|Wilder at the helm and surfing the Macross Quarter through the atmosphere, avoiding enemy fire, as seen in Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. TradingJeff.gif|A card featuring Wilder. JeffWilderSurf.png|A plate featuring Jeff surfing and Monica Lang staring. LoveTeamMonica.jpg|Wilder sharing a tender moment with his subordinate, Monica Lang. Production Remarks The S.M.S. team's design concept team wanted the group to be a "pirate" organization of sorts and Wilder as a "Man of the Sea". He wears goggles around on the neck per a request by Shōji Kawamori. The above-mentioned depiction of Wilder as a surfer was not included in the original Macross Frontier television setting, was was later incorporated in the film Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye.Shoji Kawamori Story Commentary E PART # 010" "OFFICIAL COMPLETE BOOK Movie version Macross F ~ Sayonara no Tsubasa ~" p. 33. Notes & Trivia *In the film Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, it is revealed that Wilder enjoys surfing in his free time. He also develops a relationship with one of his bridge officers. References Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Officers Category:Captains Category:Macross F Category:Strategic Military Services